The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a location database for storing location specific information that can be retrieved and displayed based on the current location of the mobile communication device.
Mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, are in widespread use. One reason for the popularity of mobile terminals is that such devices free the user from tethers to fixed communication networks and allow the user to remain in communication with others while traveling about freely. For this reason, mobile terminals are particularly popular among persons who travel frequently between different geographic areas.
Mobile terminal users traveling between different geographic areas frequently need information about the geographic area in which they are currently located. For example, a mobile terminal user may need information such as a local travel agency telephone number, location of the nearest post office, or currency exchange rate. This information may not be readily available to the mobile terminal user. Often times, the time used to locate or obtain the needed information could be spent more productively performing other tasks.
The patent to Loomis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,668, discloses a locating system for a mobile terminal having a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. The mobile terminal transmits latitude, longitude, and bearing information to a data processing facility in a mobile communication network. The data processing facility processes the latitude, longitude, and bearing information and converts such information into terms useful to a lay person, such as a street address. Either spoken or digital information about the current location of the mobile terminal is then transmitted back to the mobile terminal.
One drawback to the locating system described in Loomis is that it uses a data processing facility located in the mobile communication network. To obtain needed information, the mobile terminal must initiate a communication session with the network. Communication with the fixed network to obtain needed information requires a significant amount of signaling overhead and uses bandwidth that could be used for other purposes. Additionally, if the mobile terminal is for some reason unable to communicate with the network, the user would have no way of obtaining the needed information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more convenient way to obtain needed information about the current location of the user; one that does not require a dedicated transaction with the network and that minimizes the use of the available bandwidth.
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a location database for storing location specific information. Location specific information pertaining to predefined coordinate positions or geographic areas is also stored in the location database. The mobile terminal also includes a positioning receiver for determining the current location of the mobile terminal. Location specific information is retrieved from the location database based on the current location of the mobile terminal. The location specific information is then displayed or otherwise output for use by the mobile terminal user.
Location specific information may be displayed at all times, when requested by a user, or when a change of location is detected. If memory constraints are a concern, an adaptive scheme can be employed to update the location database. The location database can be updated based on travel history, call history, current location, or some combination of these factors. For example, information about areas that have not been visited can be discarded to make room for information about other areas or to store higher resolution data for areas previously visited. Information needed to update the location database can be downloaded by the mobile terminal from the mobile communication network.
In another aspect of the invention, the current location of the mobile terminal may be used to update location specific features of the mobile terminal. For example, the mobile terminal may include pre-programmed buttons to dial specified numbers, such as the local emergency authorities, local law enforcement officials, hospitals, etc. As the mobile terminal moves from one jurisdiction or area to another, the local telephone numbers for various agencies or businesses will likely change. According to the present invention, the location specific functions are automatically reprogrammed as needed without user intervention when a change in location is detected.